How it began
by xPen-mightier-than-the-swordx
Summary: A series of Duncan and Gwen's relationship through the years, starting with 5th grade, ending with when they start TDI.
1. Grade 5: Duncan

**Story is going to be how Duncan and Gwen met, and their relationship progressing over the years.**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

**5th grade**

"Alright class, there's a new student today who will be joining us. She just moved here from Toronto." said Chris McLean.

"Get on with it, grandpa!" I called, raising some snickers from my fellow classmates.

"Shut it, Duncan! You already have enough detentions to last you through high school!" he yelled, pointing at me.

The class snickered again, and I sunk down into my seat, mumbling about how Chris could go somewhere.

"Everyone, welcome Gwen Peterson to our class," Chris said, motioning towards the door.

No one walked through the doorway though, and the class looked around confused, then back to Chris.

Chris stomped out the door, grumbling how they didn't pay him enough for this, and I just rolled my eyes.

I heard yelling outside the door, including Chris screaming for the new girl to get her butt in class or else he would be calling the principal.

"No, I don't want to go in!" I heard the girl call, and I stared at Chris as he pushed her into the room.

"Gwen Peterson, everyone," he said, glaring down at Gwen, and I could already tell she was going to be the female version of me.

I looked at her, eyeing her teal streaks, black shirt, and black skirt, and noticing how pasty she was, coming to the conclusion she was goth.

"Hey look, everyone, it's a weird goth girl!" the most popular girl in the class, Heather yelled.

Everyone in the class, excluding me, my best friend Geoff, and a few other people, pointed and laughed at her, making Gwen's cheeks go pink.

"SHUT IT!" Chris screamed, slamming his hands down on his desk, and the class immediately shut up.

"Gwen, go sit next to Trent," Chris said, pointing to Elvis, as I called him, in the back row.

I saw Gwen's eyes scan Trent, taking in his long black hair, dark green shirt, and jeans, shrug, and then make her way to the back.

She passed by my desk, and I gave her a half smile, and a small wink, to which she responded by smiling back at me. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>Finally, lunch came around, and I grabbed the usual slop, who knows what it's called, and sat next to Geoff.<p>

"Hey man," I said poking at my lunch carefully with a fork, as if it was about to explode any minute, which it probably was.

"Hey dude. Whatcha think of the new chick?" he asked, doing the same thing to his food.

"One word, man. FREAKIN' HOT!" I exclaimed, eyes widening, smile spreading across my lips.

"Um, dude, that's two words." said Geoff, smirking at me, rolling his eyes at my budding crush. He could always tell when I was going to start liking a girl.

"So what? She's still hot," I replied, shrugging.

"Who's still hot?" asked a familiar voice, and I looked up at the girl who loved to get all up in my business.

"Why do you care, Courtney?" I asked, avoiding her gaze, though I already knew why she cared. The chick had been crazy about me since 3rd grade.

"Oh, no reason," she said, looking slightly depressed as if she was hoping that I would have said her, and walked away.

I rolled my eyes, and looked up, and saw Gwen looking around for a place to sit.

I nudged Geoff, and pointed to Gwen when he looked up, a grin spreading across my face, standing up and walking to where she stood.

"Hey. It's Gwen, right?" I asked. When she nodded, I continued. "I'm Duncan. You wanna come sit with me and my friend, Geoff?" I asked, pointing to my table.

She grinned at me, and replied "Sure. Your the guy who smiled and winked at me when I was walking to my seat, right?"

"That's me, sweetheart," I said, leading her to where Geoff was waiting for us, and he gave Gwen a small wave.

Gwen sat across from me, and fist-bumped with Geoff, saying "Hey, I'm Gwen. Duncan already told me you're Geoff. Nice name,"

She just met us, and she was already fist bumping? This chick was good...

I looked around the cafeteria, as Gwen made her first mistake as a newbie, trying the food, which she quickly spit out.

"Forgot to warn you bout the food," I said, noticing that Courtney was glaring at me and Gwen, and Heather was grinning mischievously, which was never a good sign.

"Ew," she said, grabbing the soda she had bought out of the vending machine, and took a long gulp, trying to get rid of the taste.

She stood up to throw out her food, and I nudged Geoff, pointing to Courtney talking to Heather, like they were planning something.

"Uh oh..that's not a good sign for Gwen..." Geoff said, eyes widening. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna make sure that whatever they do to her, that it doesn't get out of hand." I whispered as Gwen returned.

"So is there anything actually edible in this school?" she asked, sitting back in her seat.

"Sure, in the Teacher's Lounge," said Geoff, pointing to the room that rested beside the vending machines.

"You up for stealing some grub, Duncan?" Gwen asked, looking back at the door, clutching her stomach.

_Damn, this chick is good, _I thought, then said "Sure, why not. Me and Geoff have done it before, and we didn't get caught."

We stood up, and were starting to walk towards the door when Heather came up, something behind her back.

"Hey weird goth girl, fancy a soda?" Heather asked, pulling out a coke from behind her back, shaking it, then cracking it open so it exploded in Gwen's face.

Gwen gasped, then let out a yell, and ran out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down her face.

I looked at Geoff, motioning for him to keep Courtney or Heather from following me, and I ran after Gwen.


	2. Grade 5: Gwen

**Disclaimer: I will never own TDI, TDA, TDWT, or any of it's characters, except in my dreams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

Well wasn't this just an excellent start to my first day at a new school?

Sure, two guys were kind enough to take me under their wing, and not act like I was a leper, but there was the problem with the drama I had gotten myself into already.

I knew that the Asian girl, Heather, and I would never be friends, but it had seemed unlikely that she would attack after I had only been there after 4 hours.

I ran outside, through the hallways, passing any teachers or students who looked at me confusedly.

The one thing that surprised me was that no one stopped me from running, or was following me to see what my problem was, especially Mr. McLean, who had told me to call him Chris.

I finally burst through the doors that lead to the playground, my feet carrying me across the grass.

I looked for a place to hide, and just cry, and ran towards the slides, trying desperately to climb up them and wedge myself in there, but when my attempts failed, I just sat at the bottom.

I placed my head on my knees, tears running down my face, and soaking my legs, and I wished I had stayed in Toronto.

Footsteps sounded, slapping the dirt and grass, and someone had obviously run after me, either to torture me, or comfort me, but I didn't feel like finding out who.

Finally, the footsteps stopped, and I hoped that whoever was out here had gone away, but my hopes were crushed when a shadow fell across me.

"Go away, Heather," I said, voice thick which tears and sadness, the lump in my throat preventing me from talking right.

"I would, ya know, if my name was Heather," the voice replied, and I looked over my knees at who was talking to me, but all I saw was a black t-shirt.

I tilted my head up, looking at Duncan, his small red mohawk casting a triangular shadow on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes, which I noticed were a bright teal like my streaks, showing concern for me.

I shrugged, wiping my eyes on my sticky sleeve, and I avoided his gaze.

He held out his hand to me, and I took it, using it to hoist myself up, and become eye level with Duncan.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, staring at the woodchips that covered the ground.

"Don't let Heather get to you, okay? She does this to everyone at least once during the school year." Duncan said.

"Oh really? When were _you _sprayed with soda?" I asked, words coming out harsher than meaning to.

"Heather doesn't touch me or Geoff. She's too scared of what I, or Courtney, will do to her," he said.

"Who's Courtney?" I asked, finally forcing myself to actually look at the boy, rather then act like I was more interested in the woodchips.

"You know the brown haired chick in the gray shirt?" he asked. I nodded. "That's her. She's obsessed with me."

I made a face, and he smirked at me. "Exactly how I feel about her," he said.

Duncan grabbed my wrist, leading me back towards the school.

"Do I look bad?" I asked him, which made him turn around and get a good look at me, still walking.

"No," he replied. "You'll need to wash your hair when you get home, and you'll never be able to wear those clothes again, but I've seen worse."

"Really?" I questioned him as we entered the hallways.

"Yep. Back in 3rd grade, Heather tried to be cool and cut her own hair, and the next day, she was bald except for a few patches of hair."

I burst out laughing, picturing Heather with scissors, preparing to cut her own hair, and her reaction at how it turned out.

We stopped outside the cafeteria, and we were about to enter, but I grabbed Duncan's arm.

"Duncan, I have been here less than four hours. Why are you being so nice to me?" I said, raising one eyebrow.

He simply shrugged, and replied "Your different...in a good way," and pushed through the doors, with me following behind.

And that's how I become friends with Duncan Morey.

**Duncan:**

And that's how I became friends with Gwen Peterson.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, hi. I like this story so far. A lots.<strong>

**So, I figured I'll go for each grade, doing Duncan, Gwen, Duncan, Gwen.**

**To make it longer, I'm going to have 4 parts for every grade.**

**Grade 5 was just two, because all I really needed to do was introduce Gwen to Duncan and Geoff, and add a rivalry between her, Heather, and Court.**

**Sorry that these will be really short, but I'll try to make them as long as I can.**

**ANYWAYS, reviews make me smile. I'll update more tomorrow.**

**LAUREN IS OUT, PCE!**


	3. Grade 6: Duncan

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? It makes me depressed :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

**Summer before grade 6**

It had almost been a year since that day in 5th grade, when me and Geoff had taken Pasty, as I called her, under our wing, and we remained close over the summer.

Even though Gwen protested, Geoff and I took the liberty of being her personal body guards, protecting her from the wrath that was Heather.

I walked up to her front door, bouncing up the front steps, rapping my knuckles on the wood twice.

Mrs. Peterson opened up the door, wearing a jean skirt, and pink shirt, hair pulled into a bun, and I could hear Toby, Gwen's brother running around.

"Gwen's upstairs," she said, standing to the side to allow me to get through.

Mrs. Peterson was extremely grateful to me and Geoff for protecting Gwen, so she never objected when I came over without a warning.

I walked into the house, ruffling Toby's brown mop of hair as I made my way up the stairs.

I burst into Gwen's room without bothering to knock, something that had become a habit of mine, but it's not like I've ever walked in on Gwen naked, so it's all good.

I looked around the purple room, eyeing the hung stuffed animals that always made me chuckle, but I didn't see my teal-haired friend.

"Gwen?" I asked, walking into the center of the room, peering around trying to find her, but by the time I did, it was too late to react.

"RAWR!" she screamed, jumping on me from her hiding spot under the bed, pushing me to the floor, and pinning my arms above my head, sitting on my stomach.

"You're still trying to get back at me from last week?" I asked, recalling how I had tackled her to the ground in front of her friends Marylin, Pixiecorpse, and Reaper.

"Yep," she said, letting go of my arms, but still sitting on my stomach, keeping me down.

I rolled my eyes, and focused on the clothes that she was actually wearing, because I had come over to take her to one of Geoff's famous parties.

She was wearing her favorite black tank tops, and her short skirt that she wore to the first day of school, except without the stockings, and her boots that went up to her knees.

"Nice outfit," I said, winking at her, which made her sock my arm. Me and Geoff constantly threw winks and flirts at her, but she knew we were kidding.

"I would say the same to you, but you wore that outfit yesterday," she said, smirking down at me, and my usual black shirt with the white skull on it, and my jeans that hang too low.

"Fine, I'll go shirtless then. It's too hot to wear black anyway," I said, shoving Gwen off me, so that I could stand up, and take off my shirt, leaving Gwen staring at me like I was an alien.

"What?" I asked, flexing, showing off the muscles I had earned over the summer, her just rolling those black eyes at me.

"At least put on that white tank you left over at my house yesterday," she said pointing to her closet, my white wifebeater laying on the floor.

"Fine," I said, grabbing it, and slipping it over my head. "Better?" I asked her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's better then having you walk over shirtless so the whole neighborhood can see your boxers since you're too lazy to find pants that fit," she said, smirking at me.

"You are so lucky you're my best friend," I said, slinging my arm around her shoulders, to which she replied, "I'm not so sure about that,"

"Alright. That's it. Torture time," I said, picking up Gwen by her middle, and slinging her over my shoulder, extremely thankful that she was so small for our age group.

She screamed, and began to pound on my shoulder, and try to kick at me, saying "Oh my God, Duncan! Put me down! Come on! People will see my underwear! Stop!"

"Oooh, underwear. Trent will be happy to see that," I said, rolling my eyes at how obsessed Elvis had gotten with pasty, after spending the entire 5th grade next to her.

"Hey, Trent's not all that bad once you get to know him. But he's no Duncan or Geoff, so don't start to get all jealous," she said, trying her best she could to ruffle my mohawk, this year a midnight blue.

"Whatever, pasty," I said, trying to walk down the stairs without falling and nearly killing me and Gwen.

I missed a step and slipped, Gwen beginning to droop off my shoulder, but I tightened my grip, and got my balance back, gripping the handrail.

"Duncan, I'm serious right now. Let me go before we kill ourselves," she said, and I could tell her eyes were wide, and that she wasn't playing around anymore.

"Nah, I think I'm good," I said, continuing down the stairs, but this time actually using the handrail for what it was put there for.

"Come on Duncan, let me go, or the first thing I do when we get back to school next week is find Courtney, and tell her how much you love her," she threatened.

"Yea right," I said, calling out her bluff, as I passed by Toby, and out the door, calling out, "Bye Tob, bye Mrs. Peterson," over my shoulder.

"Alright Duncan, you had your fun, now let me down, because if one more person sees me like this, I will personally kill you." Gwen said.

"Better start planning my funeral then, sweetheart," I said, shoving Gwen further up onto my shoulder, earning more protests from my goth friend.

"Duncan, someone will see my underwear!" she yelled in my ear, to which I responded "Then you better pull down your skirt,"

She finally found out how to hurt me, and pulled back her leg, kicking me in the chest, and I went down, coughing my lungs out, and dropping Gwen.

"If you weren't my best friend, I would totally kill you right now," I said, keeling over, trying to get my breath back.

"Better start planning my funeral then, 'sweetheart'" she said, crossing her arms across her chest, smirking as she pushed me to the ground, and then ran away, as fast her scrawny legs could carry her.

"Gwen!" I called after her, picking myself up, and launching full blast, trying to catch up with her, but she had a good head start, staying in front of me all the way to Geoff's.

But before she could walk into the safety that was Geoff's living room, I jumped and lunged at her, aiming to land on her, but grabbing her ankles instead, sending her falling.

"Hey Gwen, where's Duncan?" Geoff asked, obviously playing stupid, and I saw Gwen's thumb point back to me.

"Figures." Geoff responded, and I could hear other people from our school who had already arrived laugh.

"Nice underwear, pasty," I said, accidentally looking up her skirt, and seeing her dark purple underwear with a pink skull on one of the buttcheeks.

I recieved myself a slap, and decided to let go before she injured me anymore, standing up.

"Well guys, you're just in time, because we are gonna play...spin the bottle!" Geoff exclaimed, thrusting his fists in the air, and letting out a loud "whoo!"

The reaction was positive from everyone else, and I finally got a good look at who was here: Elvis, Harold, LeShawna, Bridgette, Noah, Cody, Heather, Court (ew), Owen, and Lindsay

Gwen looked absolutely terrified, mainly because she hadn't had her first kiss yet, but I was fine with it, as long as I didn't have to kiss Courtney or Heather.

Geoff looked at Gwen's expression, and pretty much mentally slapped himself, then walked over, and put his arm around Gwen.

I did the same, and she wrapped both her arms around our waists. "Come on Gwen, it will be fun." Geoff tried to reassure her.

"But, guys, whoever it lands on will be my first kiss, and I really want it to be with someone special," she said, looking at the floor.

"Pasty, don't worry, we haven't kissed anyone before either," I said, walking over to the circle people were forming.

I let go of Gwen, and sat somewhere randomly in the circle, but lucky me got stuck next to Miss Obsessive, and the Devil.

"Alright, first spin!" Geoff called out, spinning the empty soda bottle, and it spun around 5 times before finally landing on Bridgette, the surfer girl who lived in hoodies and capris.

Geoff just smiled, and Bridgette blushed as LeShawna nudged her and winked, but no complaints were heard, and the boys in the circle let out a whoop when Geoff and Bridge kissed.

"Alright, my turn. Watch out ladies," Harold said, who was the next "guy" on Geoff's right, and I prayed that this was not the boy Gwen would have to kiss.

It spun and spun, landing on the blonde beauty, Lindsay, and she made a face, but you couldn't back out of a kiss in this game, so Lindsay just closed her eyes and puckered up.

I rolled my eyes and took the bottle, spinning it around, trying to ignore the hopeful look Courtney had plastered on that face.

I held my breath, hoping and hoping that it would land on someone good, like Bridgette or Gwen...wait, did I just say Gwen?

Finally, the opening on the bottle pointed to none other than pasty, let out gasps, and "ooo's" as Gwen's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangerrrr ;)<strong>

**Anyways, LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER.**

**Reviews make me smile :)**

**I'll now be working on "You Belong with Me: Gwen and Duncan version" because I haven't posted that in a while.**


	4. Grade 6: Gwen

I watched the bottle spin over and over again, and when it landed on me, my eyes were as wide as can be, and everyone was "ooo"ing and gasping, especially LeShawna and Bridgette, my best girl friends.

I swallowed, trying to get rid of the nervous lump in my throat, and I looked at Duncan, and saw he was reacting the same way, but since everyone was looking at me, no one had noticed his bad-boy exterior was gone.

I gnawed on my lower lip, and tried to ignore the knives that Courtney's eyes shot at me, and the amusement radiating off of Heather.

"Well, no point in just sitting here watching you people ooo all day. This _is _spin the bottle, right?" Duncan said, and everyone looked at him like he had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

My heart pounded loudly in my chest, as Duncan walked over, and then knelled in front of me, whispering in my ear, "Ya know, you don't have to kiss me."

But I surprised even myself when I shook my head, whispering back "No, cause if I don't people will never leave me alone about it. And your better than any other guy that might spin,"

He was about to respond to me, but I could tell everyone was getting impatient, and anxious to get on with the game, so I took his face in my hands, and...I kissed him...right on the lips.

Duncan snapped back to attention, and I was surprised when he kissed me back, eyes closed and everything, earning a loud cheer, probably from Geoff, and a loud snarl, most likely from Courtney.

I pulled away, cheeks a bright red, lips tingling, and Duncan looked dizzy, making me remember that this had been his first kiss too, and my cheeks burned even more.

Duncan stood up, and walked back to his spot, and when Geoff tried to give him a high-five, he just hit him in the face instead, which made Geoff punch Duncan, which ended up turning in to an all-out fight, in which Owen had to come and break up.

The rest of the game went by pretty fast, or maybe that was just the adrenalin still pumping through my veins speeding up time, even when the bottle landed on me a second time, and I had to kiss Owen on the cheek, since he was like everyone's little brother.

After, everyone pretty much trampled each other for the pizza that had been resting in the kitchen, so I talked to Duncan while I waited for the crowd to disperse, grateful that we could do something as daring as that kiss, and still be okay.

"Not in the mood for pizza, pasty?" he asked me smirking, and poking at my small stomach.

"Not in the mood for getting trampled by 10 hungry pre-teens is more like it," I said, leaning on the wall, looking at my best friend.

"Lips still tingling?" he asked, nudging my arm as he leaned against the wall next to me, and I cracked a smile.

"Nope. Still dizzy?" I retorted, flicking him in the forehead, to which he responded, "Uhhh,"

I laughed, and shoved him, calling him a dork, and I walked to the kitchen up to Geoff, and said, "What is your finest pizza?" in the snobbiest voice I could muster.

"Well mad'am, we have the pepperoni, and the extra cheesy," he said, talking in a fake British accent, and holding himself like a butler.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, so I just chuckled, and said "Extra cheesy, please," taking his hat.

"Alright. That will cost you one cowboy hat," he said, slicing the pizza, and holding it out of my reach.

"Guess I don't get any pizza then," I said, turning around and running out of the kitchen, giving Duncan a high-five as I passed him.

"Bridgette! Catch!" I called, tossing the hat across the room to Bridge, who held her arms above her head, jumped, and grabbed the hat out of midair.

She didn't run though, just stood in the same spot and clutched Geoff's hat closely to her chest, and smirked as Geoff came up and asked her for it.

"Sorry, but that's going to cost you one kiss," she said, winking at him, and he smiled in response, and I joined in with everyone, saying "Oooo"

"If you insist," Geoff agreed, shrugging, and then planting his lips right on Bridgette, earning a cheer from Owen, and a slap on the back from Duncan.

"Very nice work, pasty," said Geoff and Duncan at the same time, as they both gave me fist-bumps and high-fives.

"I try," I said, shrugging, grabbing the slice of extra cheesy pizza Geoff handed me as my reward, and I had to protect it from Duncan, who eyed it hungrily.

* * *

><p>Everyone ate and digested their food pretty quickly, and before we knew it, Geoff was leading us onto the next game, "Musical Chairs,"<p>

"Are we 5 years old again?" asked Duncan, crossing his arms over his chest, and raising one eyebrow at his best friend.

"Hardcore addition," Geoff said, giving everyone a look that got them interested, "In this game, you can fight for the chairs. Last person standing gets thrown in the pool,"

"But this outfit is dry-clean only!" Heather exclaimed, motioning to her top that covered only her boobs, and short-shorts.

"Then don't lose," I said, rolling my eyes, and Duncan laughed, slinging his arm around my neck.

"GAME ON!" I cried, pulling Geoff into Duncan and I's group line, and they both attacked me with noogies.

When they decided to give me mercy, I walked into the kitchen with LeShawna, and we grabbed chairs, bringing them into the living room.

"So, are you and Duncan more than friends now, because of the kiss?" she asked me curiously, and I shook my head.

"Nah, me and Duncan are cool. It would take a lot more than a kiss during a kissing game to get us to go out," I said, placing the final chair down.

Geoff plugged in his iPod in the iHome, and selected "Smile," by Avril Lavigne, a song I had gotten him hooked on in June.

Duncan, who liked Avril Lavigne, but not this particular song, just rolled his eyes at Geoff, who just shrugged his shoulders in defense.

I walked behind Bridgette, and in front of Geoff, going in circles for 5 times when Harold, who decided not to play, paused the song, and everyone tackled the person next to them.

Geoff lunged for the nearest open chair, but I pushed him away, and sat down, smirking at him, and he quickly ran to the last open chair, reaching it before Courtney.

Duncan, who was sitting in the chair behind me, cheered, and I stood up with him.

We both picked Courtney up on our shoulders, much to her protest, and walked out of the house, onto Geoff's deck, and on 3, we tossed her into the pool.

"We warned you!" Geoff called, who had followed us outside, and we cackled, high-fiving eachother, and then we walked back inside.

After about 8 more rounds of this, LeShawna, Owen, Heather, Bridgette, Noah, Cody, Geoff, Trent (Duncan had a little too much fun throwing him in), and Lindsay ended up in the pool, so Duncan and I were the only ones left standing.

"Ready to go down, pasty?" he asked me, eyeing the single chair that stood in the middle of the room, and Harold pressed play.

We walked around at a moderate pase, my heart pumping in my chest every time I passed by the chair, and I could hear LeShawna and Bridgette from outside cheering me on.

The song stopped suddenly, and I was about to run for the chair, but Duncan tackled me to the ground, pinning me, and then standing up and claiming victory as he sat in the chair.

"Dunk time!" Geoff cried, stepping into the house, even though he was sopping wet, and both he and Duncan hoisted me on their shoulders.

I squirmed and tried to fight, but they had a good grip on me, so I gave up, and held my breath as I went airborn and landed in the water with a splash.

The gang cheered, and I squirted water out of my mouth, and glared at Geoff and Duncan.

I climbed out of the pool, placing each hand on both of their backs, and pushed, but they grabbed my wrists, so I went in a second time.

I came up, and saw a scary sight; Mr. and Mrs. Jackson standing over the pool, glaring at Geoff, and something told me this party was supposed to be a secret.

"Geoffrey, we told you no parties while we were out. Now say good-bye to your little friends, and get in your room." his mother said, pointing towards the house.

We all climbed out, and I gave Geoff a hug as me, Duncan, Bridge, and LeShawna left together.

"What. A. Party," Duncan said, slipping his shirt off, and tossing it on the sidewalk as we walked back to my house.

I walked in between LeShawna and Bridgette, my arms around their necks, and Duncan walked behind us, though I think it was just an excuse to be able to look at our butts.

We stepped into my house, and my mom looked at me weirdly, to which I responded, "Geoff," and she nodded, fully aware of my best friend's antics.

We stepped up into my room, and I was suddenly very grateful that each of them had their own stash of clothes in my room in case they slept over without warning.

Bridgette opened up her drawer, pulled out a purple hoodie with the word "Aero" running down the side, and her jean capris, LeShawna pulled out a tan shirt with kumquats across the chest and longer shorts, and Duncan grabbed new pants, and a black wifebeater, and a blue button up.

I reached into my drawer, and pulled out a low-cut purple shirt with a black skull on the stomach, and shorts, also new undies and a bra.

LeShawna and Bridgette went into my bathroom, because that was where I stashed their bras and underwear, and I stayed in my room, as did Duncan, but I didn't know.

I pulled down my skirt, and my tank top, but I heard someone shift their feet, and I turned around, seeing Duncan still standing there, watching me.

"Um, hello. Wearing nothing but my underwear here," I said, grabbing a blanket off my bed and covering myself with it.

He scoffed, and said "Nothing I haven't seen before," but he hadn't seen it before, so I just responded, "Looking at girls like this online doesn't count, now get out," and pointed towards the door.

He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes, shutting the door behind him, and finished changing, and then opened the door back up, LeShawna and Bridgette already sitting on my bed.

"They get to see you in your underwear?" Duncan asked, pointing towards them, and they gave me a look, but I just said, "They're girls."

"You're so sexist," he said, pouting in a way that was only cute when he did it, and I smirked.

"Well, I'm about to get more sexist. Girl's night, get out," I said, and he gasped in mock hurt, and let out a fake sob.

"You and Geoff had me all to yourselves yesterday, it's LeShawna and Bridgette's turn," and Duncan let out a grunt.

"Fine," he said, sticking his tongue out at me, and walking downstairs, and I shut the door, climbing onto my bed with LeShawna and Bridgette.

"Just friends, huh?" they both asked, and I rolled my eyes, completely avoiding the question.

"We gonna watch movies, or what?" I asked, but my mind stayed on Geoff's party the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>2,000 WORDS, BABY! 3<strong>


End file.
